<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在黑暗的…… by Thalidomide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123809">在黑暗的……</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide'>Thalidomide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 爱梅希斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古代人的非典型发情期。<br/>克慕期与索慕期来自《黑暗的左手》。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在黑暗的……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱梅特赛尔克回到亚马乌罗提的那天，整个城市都在下雨。他在路口迟疑了一会儿是否要先去国会议事堂，雨水淅淅沥沥地顺着兜帽的缝隙流进他的衣领，带来冰冷的不适感。也就是在那一刻，他意识到自己的克慕期快到了：他身上正一丝一缕地散发出带有雄性气息的信息素，鲜活的，令人感到温暖的。</p><p>    至少不应该待在外面。爱梅特赛尔克紧了紧衣领，转头快步往住处走去。信息素可能会促使任何一个人进入克慕期并分化成异性……这太不负责任了。在亚马乌罗提，人们顺从克慕期和索慕期生息繁衍，克慕时分化出性别，索慕时回归无性。一个月中有二十一或二十二天，人们处于索慕期，或者，直白地说，性冷淡期。第二十三天通常是克慕期，持续两至五天。如果没有受孕，个体在几个小时之内便会回到索慕状态。哺乳期过后的女性也会重新进入索慕期——无性人。好几个孩子的母亲可能同时又是好几个孩子的父亲。</p><p>    他翻出钥匙开了门，房间里有熟悉的信息素味道。希斯拉德习惯在克慕期第一日请假，他说那是“令人心不在焉的”。</p><p>    他们的克慕期总是很同步。</p><p>    “哎呀，哈迪斯。”卧室的门敞开着，希斯拉德懒散地招呼他。“你回来得真是时候。看见什么新奇的东西了吗？”</p><p>    他深深地呼吸了几次，不等爱梅特赛尔克回答而自顾自地说着。“也可以说真不是时候吧，我已经开始分化了——雄性。太不巧了。你打算怎么办？”</p><p>    哈迪斯关上卧室的门，一只手解开领口的纽扣。就这么办。他说。</p><p>    没有异性信息素刺激，完全分化的时间要长一些。他们躺在床上不紧不慢地厮磨，希斯拉德颇有耐心地舔舐他的耳廓，再向晶亮的痕迹上轻轻吹气。哈迪斯抓着他的手腕，别过头生涩地寻找对方的唇；两人轻轻一触便分离，短促如同有形的采撷者采摘无形的果实。他们剥开魔力制造的衣物，将断裂的线头变还为以太。</p><p>    “希斯拉德。”他在交换气息的间隙里轻声地呼唤他的恋人。</p><p> </p><p>    希斯拉德从容地回应他的吻，舌尖恋恋不舍地与他纠缠，分离时扯出的银丝用手指挑开。他握住哈迪斯的手带向自己的下身，引着对方向褶皱处揉按。他自己扩张过，滑腻柔软的甬道轻易地塞下了两根手指，哈迪斯心想他回来之前希斯拉德说不定就在这张床上解决克慕前期的燥热…他忍不住望向希斯拉德的眼睛，但只得到坦然、带着一点疑惑的目光。他埋在希斯拉德颈间嗅他的味道，随后一路舔吻到前胸，特意在浅淡的乳晕周围留下几枚红痕，同时弓起指尖在甬道内缓慢地挠刮，找寻恋人敏感的腺体。</p><p>    “看来你分化完成了。”希斯拉德的声音被情欲激得喑哑，近乎气音。他伸手抚摸哈迪斯的后颈将他的脸拉近自己，在唇角落下几个细密的吻，接着毫不客气地含住喉结，用舌尖轻轻顶弄。</p><p>    哈迪斯猛地绷直了背。脆弱的喉头仿佛被凶鸟衔在口中，给床笫间的挑逗增添了几分危险的意味。他微微仰着头，呼吸愈发沉重，而希斯拉德动着腰，用自己的性器蹭着他的，随后将两根东西贴在一起抚摸，拇指抠弄着顶端的马眼，将滑溜的透明液体牵引至别处。</p><p>    “不要吝啬你的喘息声，哈迪斯，”他说，“那能让我感受到身边是个亲密的朋友，而不是……”</p><p>    他的声音被一个吻堵住。扩张已经足够，哈迪斯抽出手指，握着自己的阳具在他臀缝间磨蹭着，找到那处入口便一寸一寸地顶进去。</p><p>    他们都在发情。希斯拉德顺从地将腿拉得更开，穴口吸吮般将阳具吞入，湿热的甬道紧紧包裹住对方的性器，在快感支配下生理性的蠕动显得十分诱人。每一次顶入都令他发出低哑的叫声，腺体偶尔被刮碰带来的战栗感更是让脚趾都紧紧蜷缩起来。哈迪斯对如何讨好男性的身体并不熟悉，只颇为急躁地抽送，顶端的肉冠反复向深处碾去。他们之间示爱本就毫无意义，希斯拉德在克慕期的高热里模糊而突兀地想。现下所做的一切亦然，交媾要与能诞下子嗣的异性，而缠绵应予情人……情人。</p><p> </p><p>    但他确确实实体会到快感了。那样乱来的顶弄竟也有效，肠壁上的每一寸褶皱都被撑开，内里的嫩肉被细细研磨，穴口处的软肉在性器稍微抽离时便跟着翻出，仿佛万般挽留似的不停抽搐。肉壁甚至讨好似的扒拥而上，半是抗拒半是纠缠地裹住对方的东西。他仰起头与哈迪斯接吻，舌头挤进齿间舔弄上颚，濒临高潮时只从互相吮吸的唇瓣间发出一声呜咽。</p><p>    “我心慌意乱。”他们拥抱着对方，哈迪斯依旧将脸埋在他的颈侧，声音闷闷的。“在那里我看见大地开裂，喷泉沉陷，溪流干涸，地上在发生灾难。”</p><p>    希斯拉德偏过头去吻他的眼角。“我们还有很多时间，”他轻声安慰道，“……嗯，我看到了些不一样的事。我看见星星向天空升去。你看到的是‘天地尽毁’之后，而我看到的是‘天地创生’之前。”</p><p>    “但我心慌意乱。”</p><p>    “不必担心，”希斯拉德对答。“只是有人刚好走过你的坟墓。”</p><p>    他们重新以魔力编织好衣袍，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，在兜帽的阴影里交换一个绵长的吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>